


Resistance Up

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Failing Miserably, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Astronomy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk kiss, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Het, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Professors, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Kissing, Massage, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Rare Pairings, Rating May Change, Rough Sex, Sex, Sinistra is as good as an Original Character, Slow Burn, Smut, This was meant to be a short one shot, Top Severus Snape, Trying to do a, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 15.000-25.000, Young Severus Snape, not from snape, rosmerta and snape briefly, snape and mcgonagall friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Snape is twenty-one years old, a new teacher at Hogwarts, when a year seven student, Aurora Sinistra, catches his attention. He spends the year resisting her; after all, he is her professor and it is wrong to even think of a student that way, let alone act on his attraction.She leaves, then comes back, that's when everything changes.-'Sorry I am late, Headmaster. I got caught up in enjoying my last few minutes of not being here.' Sarcasm escaping his lips.Snape started walking to his usual seat when he froze, mid-step. His usual chair was already occupied, and not by the other teachers, they all knew he liked that seat; after his first-year potions grades had shot up by thirty per cent, the others treated him as an equal after that, they then knew he was up for the job, despite his age. The person who occupied his seat he knew, but hasn't seen in a long time.'Severus, this is Aurora Sinistra,' Dumbledore said pleasantly.
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra & Severus Snape, Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape, Madam Rosmerta/Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 89





	1. Cheer up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HP if I did Snape wouldn't have died.
> 
> (Sinistra is in year 7 of Hogwarts and 18 years old. Snape is 21)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school year 1981 - 1982

Severus sat there in his dark green highback armchair, a glass of scotch in one hand resting on the armrest. He sat there studying the list of students; he was starting his job as Potions Master in a week and wanted to know every single student by face and name. He knew some of them from when he was a student himself, three years ago, but it wouldn't hurt to refresh his mind, after all, his last three years he had been through of more crap than most would go through in their lives. Severus came across a name he knew he remembered him he, was hard to forget

** Gilderoy Lockhart  ** '  _Oh no,' he groaned, 'not this dunderhead.'_ \-  ** Male - 23rd January 1964 -  ** _ 'He'll be in year seven,' he moaned again, the tips of his finger and thumb rubbing the bridge of his nose.  _ \-  ** Oxfordshire, England - Half-blood (Muggle father, witch mother.) - Ravenclaw (near Hatstall Slytherin)- Two older sisters (Squibs.)  **

He looked at his tooth filled grin photo which was winking at him, ' _I beg that there is a God and he did not get through to N.E.W.T potions,_ ' he groaned and took a large gulp of his scotch. _'Next._ '

** Dominic Parks - Male - Born 4th August 1964 - Bourton on the water, Cotswold,  ** **-** _'Blimey, he must be rich to live there,' he thought, taking another swig of scotch._ ** England - Pureblood - Slytherin - No siblings.  **

Nearly an hour later he was near to the end of the list when he came across a name and a photo he vaguely recognised.

** Aurora Sinistra - Female,  ** _' Sinistra...Sinistra...hmmm...it sounds familiar. I am unsure,' h_ e pondered as he read her profile further. ** \- Born 5th September 1963,  ** _'So she would've been in year four when I left and the oldest in her year, aged fifteen; and she will be eighteen next week.'_ ** \- Kent, England - Half-blood (Muggle mother, Wizard father) - Hufflepuff - No siblings.  **

She was approx five foot six inches, coffee-coloured skin with shoulder-length dark hair, bright dark eyes. She had a slightly circular face with cheekbones and a prominent, sharp nose, ' _complete opposite to Li-_ ' He quickly got rid of that thought by downing the last of his scotch. Wincing at the burn in the back of his throat, he did not want to think of her. He sat and watched her smiling photo for a long time, trying to pull pictures from the back of his mind to try and think about how he recognised her. 

For a long time, he sat staring, no sound emanating the room, except for the crackling of the dying embers, from the fire; it may be late summer, but down in the dungeons it was still cold. Eventually, he gave up and threw the parchment aside with a huff of annoyance at failing to find memory and went to bed.

Severus forgot all about Aurora Sinistra until he was in class, on the 8th September, and her name appeared on the register, he looked up when she called back - She was true to her picture, beautiful. She sat at the back of the class sharing the workbench with one Hufflepuff girl, Anna Walsh, and a Slytherin boy, Dominic Parks, who sit next to her. 'Funny _,' he thought slightly shocked, 'Slytherin sitting next to Hufflepuffs? That's unusual.'_

She looked up and caught eye contact with him and had a small grin on her face and then he remembered her. She was the one who _always_ stole his favourite chair in the library, by the large window, and he hated it. He swore she did it on purpose. He would glower at her as she sat there in _'his chair'_ with a small grin of victory on her lips; she usually had some astronomy book to occupy her and was nearly always alone. Then he continues to read his book or do his homework.

His first weeks were difficult because half of the students there knew him when he was a student himself, though, he was pleased that Lockhart did not pass O.W.Ls potions.

He quickly projected an image that would say he was their professor who meant business and he was no longer 'Slimy Snape,' or 'Snivillus.' The seventh years were the hardest to take him seriously, but after a few weeks, and a lot of point deductions and detentions, they soon caught on that he was their _professor_ and he should be respected as a professor. Though he saw in their eyes that they _hated_ him; he cared not of that, they call him 'sir' that's what mattered. The only one who didn't seem to hate him was Sinistra and her Hufflepuff friend, Walsh.

*

Aurora was sitting comfortably at the far end of the Hufflepuff table, with the rest of the seventh years, waiting for the feast to start. Then Dumbledore announced that Severus Snape was the new potions teacher and she stared mouth agape. 'He only left Hogwarts a few years ago, didn't he?' she whispered to her friend, Anna, sitting to her right, but not taking her eyes off Snape.

'Yeah, but..but surely he's too young to be a teacher?' Anna replied, sounding puzzled.

'Well, Dumbledore must think not,' she shrugged one shoulder. 'I feel sorry for him, though.'

'Why?' her friend snorted.

'He is three years older than us,' she turned to look at her friend, still whispering, 'do you think that the seventh years will take him seriously? They will try to destroy him. Rather he than me is all I'll say.'

While everyone was tucking into the food, she watched up at the staff table, seeing Severus poke around at his food, taking small bites every so often. She remembered Severus from when he was at school himself. He was hard to forget. He still has his long raven black hair which was still greasy, and he was still thin. He looked tired like he hasn't slept in a thousand years, 'what _has he done in three years to make him look so worn?'_ she wondered.

When he was at school, she often felt sorry for him. She thought what Potter and Black did to him was brutal and not the least bit amusing. She was shocked that they weren't expelled when they attacked him by the lake, in his fifth year. Not many people, including Hufflepuffs, liked Snape. Nonetheless, a lot of the Hufflepuffs were astonished that they got away with it. She didn't like him, but she didn't dislike him either. She loved his intelligence, his dark eyes and his rich voice, but she hated his vicious tongue and the cold look he can give from the dark eyes - 'That's so _contradicting, Aurora,' she_ would often think. That's why she would go to the library, to not only study, but also to sit and subtly watch him. After he glowers at her, for taking what he called _'his seat,'_ he then stormed off to read or do homework. Then she would catch him looking unguarded like he had gone into a world of his own and forgot people could see him, his dark eyes would soften and his brows would rise slightly with what he was reading. On the _very_ rare occasion, she caught him mumbling to himself when he was doing homework, where his tongue held no nastiness, it was just him. He fascinated her. 

*

'So, how do you think this will go?' her Slytherin neighbour, named Dominic Parks, barely whispered.

She shrugged, 'suppose we'll find out, Dom,' with a hint of a grin on her face.

'Sinistra.' Snape called.

'Here,' she answered.

He paused so she looked up to him and his eyes widened slightly.

She was right the seventh years tried to destroy him; tried, and failed. Snape was savage, he gave detentions and deducted a lot of points in just the first class. Out of the twelve NEWT potions students, only ones who didn't get detention or lose points were her and her Hufflepuff friend; even Dom got detention and ten points deducted:

 _'What potion is Fluxweed used in?'_ Snape asked him.

 _Dom snorted and replied, 'Polyjuice Potion..._ Obviously, _'_ followed with a roll of his eyes and a smirk.

*

'Bloody detention. And with Filch. And ten points away. You'd think he would go easy on Slytherins. What a Bastard!' moaned Dom.

'You were a fool. You were somewhat rude. Snape isn't someone I'd want to piss off. And quite frankly, I thought you deserved it,' she retorted, bluntly, as they were on there way to the Great Lake. She could hear him muttering obscenities while she walked ahead. They got to the tall oak tree and sat back together. 'I like him,' Dom shot her a sharp look, 'what? When he was at school, there was always something about him. I don't know something that intrigued me. But I just feel there's more to him,' she said pleasantly, and Dom's eyes opened wide.

'You had a crush on Snape?' Dom chocked out.

'What? No. Don't be stupid.' She laughed weakly, with a slight blush rising. 'He just...fascinated me. Like there's more to him, underneath that surface.'

'Yes, well, you always did prefer to be around the older students.'

Aurora laughed. 'We never hung out I doubt he knew I existed. And yes, I was more attracted to the older students,' she said.

'I mean...They were more mature and I just naturally get on better with the older people. You are an exception - and maybe Anna.' She added in hastes and smiled at him.

'Jeez. Thanks,' Dom said heavy with sarcasm, choosing to ignore the rest of what she said.

After about ten minutes of lazing against the tree, she looked at him. Seeing he was still frowning about the detention (or maybe what she said about Snape or what she said about preferring to be around older people.) 'Hey, cheer up.' She nudged him, with her elbow, and turned to face him, on her knees. 'Why don't I make you feel better?' her voice soft and a grin painted on her face. Her fingers walked up to his torso, he leaned in and kissed her. His hand laced through her, long, hair, and his other travelled south.

***


	2. Pepper up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's February, so Snape is now 22.
> 
> I'm sorry. I'm just sorry, you'll know why by the endnotes.

February had begun and, so far, it has been a rare snow-free winter, but still bitterly cold. Snape stood at the steps to the entrance of the castle; his hands pushed in the side pockets of his robes, his shoulders tensed and hitched up. The sun was rising as he absorbed in the beauty of the grounds; the great lake has frozen over, the morning frost blanketed the grass and shimmered in the light, spiderwebs glistened, with droplets of mist, in the shrubs and the blinding sun radiating through the leafless trees. If taken at wand point, Snape would say it was his favourite season, this and autumn. Not just the beauty, but flowers and fungi grew in the forbidden forest that didn't grow in other seasons, for making potion ingredients. Some mornings, like today, when alone he enjoyed stepping out, taking in long deep breaths of the crisp air, then go to the Great Hall for breakfast; his lungs full of the fresh Scottish air.

The room was filling with tired-looking teenagers; who had stayed up way too late. Before long, the room was full of children talking and the sound of cutlery on dishes. Severus studied the room while he ate spoons of porridge sporadically and drinking his coffee. He noticed Sinista enter the room and sat at the Slytherin table, with Parks, and he scowled at the image. He could hear his heart pulse in his ears, with anger, because she should be at the Hufflepuff table. _'You are not angry because of that. You are jealous,' s_ aid his inner voice. _'No, I am not. Shut up,'_ he told that voice. 

'Minerva, why is Miss Sinistra sat on the Slytherin table?' he asked.

Catching McGonagall's attention, she looked over to teenagers and replied curtly, 'Because they're _friends_. I know it's something you're not use too, but that's what friends do, sit with each other.' Her voice sardonic and turning back to Albus; Severus had yet to earn the respect from his colleagues, save for Albus.

Frowning he turned back to the Slytherin table; she was looking at Parks with soft, welcoming eyes, had one elbow on the table, she was twirling her long, soft, dark hair through her fingers as she laughed at something Parks, which increased his frown, 'y _ou're jealous,'_ said that voice again. Just at that moment, she looked up at him, black eyes meeting brown, and smiled, his frown faded instantly, and his stomach fluttered. As quick as it happened, it went, and she was back to laughing with Parks. She had been one out of a handful not to receive detention, yet - there's still time. She was the quiet one in class, just kept her head down and got on with her work.

*

Snape marched into his class, robes billowing behind him, 'settle down,' Snape drawled out over the talking of the teenagers, they quickly came to silence. Standing by the blackboard, he continued, 'Today, we will be making Pepper-up Potion,' grumbles followed.

'But, _sir_ ,' droned Dominic Parks, 'we have already made that. In the fourth year! It's easy,' sounding like he was trying very hard not to add 'duh' to the end of that statement.

'Then, Mr Parks,' he said louder, 'you will have no trouble making it, will you?' a cold smirk formed on his lips.

Parks slouched back in his chair, his arms folded over his chest, glaring at Snape through his fringe of messy blonde hair.

'The ingredients and instructions are on the board. Unless, like Mr Parks, you're all so cocksure, you don't need them?' he rose an interrogation brow across the room.

'Successful potions will be sent to the infirmary. You have forty-five minutes. Now get on with it!' Snape finished, then walked to his desk and leaned on the edge, arms folded. He automatically looked over to Sinista's work station; where she seemed to be in a small spat with Parks, this made him feel happy, he didn't like Parks. He watched them, feeling things he shouldn't be feeling, ' _you like a student, Severus! It's wrong. What does that make you?'_ he hated his inner voice sometimes, even know he knew it was right. Remembering he had other students to watch, so he roamed the class to observe their work.

*

'He is a dick!' Dom hissed through gritted teeth.

'Why? Because he asked us to make something we made three years ago? Oh, grow up. No one likes a whiner,' she retorted.

'I can't believe you! You're taking _his_ side!' he whispered furiously.

'There's no side to take. Snape asked us to make a potion, and _you_ gave attitude back. Just do as you're bloody well told, it's not hard,' she huffed. Her friend, Anna, looked at her and gave a weak smile.

*

After collecting her ingredients and equipment, she studied the blackboard; even though she knew how to do the potion she wanted it to be perfect. She read and reread and began crushing the Bicorn Horn with her pestle.

After ten minutes of grinding and crushing, and moaning to Anna of her aching wrist, she added two pinches of the powder to her cauldron, followed by the Mandrake root.

'Does that look like 'very fine' powder!?' She heard Snape snap at a Gryffindor. 'Start again,' he added as he walked to the next work station. She knew he would soon be coming over to her desk, and her palms got sweaty, and she could feel her heart racing slightly. Aurora was anxious because she didn't want to fuck up the potion. ' _No, you're nervous because you fancy him,' s_ omething told her. _'No, I. Do. Not.'_

'Dom?' she said quietly, looking at him, with no response. 'Dom! How are you doing?' she asked, but he ignored her still. 'Oh, _FINE_ . Be that way! The only one being a dick right now is _YOU,_ ' she snapped, maybe a little too loudly as she noticed Snape's deep dark eyes glimpse her way; she deflected her eyes back to her cauldron. She saw that he didn't look as worn, and also gained a little weight, Snape was looking healthier than he did back in September.

Snape finally arrived at her station. Her potion was orange, Dom's, however, was giving off a dark red vapour. The potion had ten minutes of brewing time left, so she busied herself cleaning up her equipment.

'Mr Parks,' Snape's silky voice behind her caught her attention, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She stopped cleaning her pestle, 'look at your partner's potion,' he turned his long potion-making fingers waved at hers and Annas, 'now look at yours,' Snape stood tall, his long raven hair resting nicely around his face and arms folded over his chest.

'You have overheated your potion, scorched the brew and rendered it null,' he said in a low velvet voice, giving her butterflies. 'It looks like Mr cocksure is not so sure after all,' said Snape as he walked away with a curl of his lip. 'Oh, and Mr Parks, detention, for such a poor potion and your attitude.'

Aurora turned to look at Dom, who was bright red, with a mixture of rage and embarrassment, she'd guess.

Snape completely blanked Aurora.

**

'Snape thinks he's so superior, thinks he is better than us,' Dom sulked as he sat down harshly at the Hufflepuff table opposite Aurora and Anna. 'He's _three_ years older, THREE.' Dom went on, as he picked up his cutlery, 'but just because he is a teacher, he thinks he's so much better than us! Giving me detentions, just because he can.' Dom complained.

'Oh, so _now_ you're talking to me?'

'Dom, mate, to be fair, you did fuck up the potion. A potion we did in the fourth year, and your attitude about that was so arrogant. He didn't just give you detention for no valid reasons,' Anna added finishing off her dinner, ready to start pudding.

Dom turned to Anna, brandishing his fork at her and said 'I was not arrogant, I was just stating a point. I swear,' he said as he stabbed his sausage, 'he has it in for me. He doesn't like me.' He finished by snatching a bit of the sausage into his mouth and ate.

'You know what, Anna? The amount Dom talks about him and the number of detentions he is getting with Snape, maybe he is doing it on purpose. To get closer to Snape? I'm starting to wonder if he fancies Snape?' Aurora teased, and Anna giggled.

'Oh, shut up! I'm not a faggot, and you know it,' He retorted. 'But he does, he doesn't like me, and the feeling is mutual.'

'Yeah, but come on, to be fair, who _does_ he like?' replied Anna spooning some raspberry trifle into her mouth.

Dom ate some more sausage, 'he doesn't seem to have any problems with you, Aurora,' he said and nodded towards the head table.

'What!?' both girls gasped together, looked at each other, then turned around to look up at the head table. Snape was watching them, over the top of his goblet, then after a few seconds, he looked away. 

'And I know you _like_ him, maybe it's I that should start thinking you have a crush on him?' he added, Anna's eyes going wide.

'Don't be ridiculous. I just don't attract attention to myself. I keep my head down, do my work, and don't give attitude, unlike you,' Aurora said, taking a drink of pumpkin juice and started her pudding.

'Fucking goody two shoes Hufflepuffs,' Dom muttered to himself.

'Oh, fuck off, Dominic!' she snapped.

The silence between the three, as they ate, was thick and heavy, only the sounds of hundreds of talking students could be heard. Anna broke that silence, 'you _like_ Snape?' she whispered to Aurora, sounding very curious.

Aurora huffed loudly, threw down her spoon in annoyance, and rolled her eyes, 'not like _that_ , Anna. I - I respect him, that's all. Just like I respect all our teachers.' But there was something in that statement that she knew was a lie.

'I'm going,' Aurora said suddenly and rose to leave.

'What? Why? You haven't finished your pudding.' Anna complained.

'I need the loo,' she lied. 'I'll be back. See you soon.' Turned and left knowing she won't be back; before she disappeared, she looked back once more at Snape, and he was just exiting the back door.

***

Snape sat there, talking to no one, as per usual. He did his usual, of watching the noisy crowd of hundreds of children, and as usual, his focus settled on Sinistra and remained there for longer than it had ought too. This time, to his annoyance, the Slytherin was sitting with the Hufflepuffs. He'd guess they were in another debate, going by the looks and Parks waving a fork angrily at Miss Walsh.

He had finished his bangers and mash, picked up his goblet to wash it down with some wine, his gaze still on the trio, when Sinistra and Walsh turned their heads to look at him, 'f _uck.'_ He looked Sinistra in the eyes, a twitch in his groin arose (and not for the first time); a feeling of desire. 'You _should not be feeling these things for a student! If Albus knew, you'd lose your job.'_ Inner Snape told.

' _Shut the fuck up,'_ he argued back, then quickly averted his gaze to the Ravenclaw table. He saw Lockhart, sitting alone, doing his hair in the mirror, and winking to himself. Snape rolled his eyes, _'he is such a loser!'_ He was starving to catch him doing something wrong, to give him detention. He finished his wine, excused himself (not that anyone heard him) and left, not looking back to the Hufflepuff table.

**

Walking down the empty, cold, candlelit, halls, her arms hugging herself to stay warm. Aurora was looking forward to a hot shower and then turning into her warm bed. She did contemplate going to the astronomy tower to do some stargazing, but it was just too cold tonight, even for her. Aurora had had enough of today, enough of Dom's persistent bitching about Snape. She turned a corner to see Snape walking towards her, her arms fell, and she halted and watched, suddenly, no longer feeling cold. His was looking down at some parchment, his dark robes billowing as his long legs strode towards her, his hair swinging slightly, as he walked.

' _He hasn't noticed me, I can just slip into a classroom,'_ she thought. _'But why would you do that? You_ want _him to notice you,'_ her inner voice told her, _'because you_ like _him.'_ Her inner voice continued.

 _'No, I don't!' h_ e fought.

_'Yes, Aurora, you do.'_

_'I - I - Don't'_ he argued weakly to herself.

The closer Snape got the more her heart thumped, he glanced up, then did a double-take, he stood still face impassive, his black eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

Neither spoke, just stood there. Eventually, Snape cleared his throat, 'Miss Sinistra, is there something you require?' he asked low and deep, dropping his hands.

'N - No, Sir,' she muttered, maintaining eye contact.

'Then be off to your dormitory.' He walked past, his robes brushing her as he did; she caught a faint whiff of wine and coconut as he passed.

'Actually, sir,' she whirled around on her heels. He paused and slowly turned to face her, 'um...' her head now low, one hand weaved through her hair.

'Yes?' he drawled.

'Nothing, nothing - doesn't matter,' she said, turned and fled, confused as fuck. 

Snape watched her part, confused as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think we can establish that I CAN NOT write a slow burn lol. I'm so sorry lol But I've started, so now I'll have to finish.


	3. Wand up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance.

It's Spring, the days growing longer, and the weather warmer. The Whomping Willow was full of green raindrops hanging from the drooping branches. The giant squid could be seen from the castle, playfully swinging its tentacles in and out the water, and students would assemble beside the Great Lake, absorbing the cool spring air while studying.

Spring was Aurora's favourite season. She believed it was best for studying the stars. She would often creep out to stargaze up the astronomy tower, yet to be caught by any professor, (Excluding the astronomy professor, she caught her often but yet to be punished by her, she would sometimes join Aurora.)

Three days until they broke up, and tonight, she was going to go and watch the stars, one last time before the Easter holidays - hoping the weather stays nice and the Bloody Barron wasn't present as he sometimes was.

Two weeks with no Hogwarts, she was looking forward to it truth be told. She needed two weeks to unwind; the amount of studying she has been doing she felt like her brain was going to explode, not even her time with Dom was helping her to relax, 's _ tudying Snape, you mean, _ ' her inner voice corrected.

The night she saw Snape in the halls, back in February, she stopped denying that she liked Snape (to herself, but not her friends.) Aurora enjoyed how his hair swayed around his face, and his long legs strode towards her, his robes billowing. Her favourite thing is Snape's voice. When Snape spoke, you listened, you couldn't help but listen. His voice can suck the air out of the surroundings, absorbing it with his silken purr. He had a voice that could send shivers down your spine.

In class, she fantasised about him coming up behind her, his back flush with hers, hair lightly brushing her cheek, as his arms go around and he holds on firmly to her hands to stir the ladle, and him telling her, his voice a low purr, in her ear, how it ought to be stirred. She almost cocked up her potion at that vision - 'G _ et a grip, Aurora. You don't want to get a T because your V wants his D, _ ' she was told, by her inner voice.

When her potions had to simmer, and she had nothing to do, she would lean on her elbows, at her station, her chin resting in her hands. She would stand with her arse pushed out; so it was purposely on view to anyone who walked past, ' _ anyone meaning Snape, because you know he is near.' -  _ That was until Anna and Dom questioned it a few weeks later to why she's acting so odd. Snape never lingered at their station though, he came, gave a stiff nod and left.

**

It was a breezy evening, but dry, clear skies, and not too cold, and no Bloody Barron, so Aurora chose to go and gaze, as planned, wearing thicker robes. She set up her telescope to face south. She has already found Draco and Cassiopeia, from north-facing. Aurora wanted to find Leo tonight. After twenty minutes, to let her eyes adjust to the night sky, to get the best experience, she bent over and took hold of the telescope to stargaze. Her hair flowing in the breeze, no sound but the random hoot from an owl and the leaves rustling in the breeze, this, in her mind, was bliss. After finding Leo she moved on to find another, she was so engrossed (like always) she had no idea how much time had passed.

'What are you doing?' came a familiar silky low voice. Aurora jumped so much her telescope tumbled over.

Twirling on her heels, 'Sir,' breathless reply came, 'sir, I'm sorry, I just - just - I,' she blushed, at not being able to form a coherent sentence.

Snape stepped forward, 'It is near midnight, Miss Sinistra,' He swallowed, 'leave.'

'Sir, I'm sor-' stepping forward.

'Leave,' he repeated, 'now. Go back to your rooms,' slightly louder this time.

Sinistra didn't leave. Snape's eyes bored into hers, she let out a breath and stepped forward, closing the gap, so there was now only about a foot between them, she could see his breathing faster than usual. 'Sir -'

'GO. NOW.' This time said more intently, she flinched slightly and left, head down.

***

Snape had the astronomy tower left to check. He always left the tallest tower until last when on night patrol, then he could finally go to bed. He pointed his wand up and muttered 'Homenum Revelio.' he groaned as it revealed that someone was up the top of the tower. Snape hated having to climb these steps, 'someone is about to earn themself a week worth of detentions! _ '  _ Snape muttered angrily to himself. He has issued out three one night detentions tonight -- one Hufflepuff caught sneaking to the kitchens and two seventh year hormonal Slytherins caught in an abandoned classroom in the dungeons, much to their embarrassment. Eventually, reaching the top of the tower, he stepped through the open door, to see someone, bending over a telescope.

_ 'That's Sinistra!' s _ aid his inner voice. Snape stood and watched, ' _ look how her hair blows in the breeze. Look at the curve of her arse as she is bent over.-'  _

_ 'Shut up!'  _ he argued back.

Inner voice ignored him. _ 'Look at her hands gripping the telescope. I bet you wish that hand was gripping your cock, don't you? You dirty man, lusting over a student.' _

' _ I. Said. Shut. Up.!'  _ his hands scrubbing his face to try and block out them inappropriate thoughts.

'What are you doing?' he asked and making her jump so much she knocked over her telescope.

'Sir,' she said twirling around, breathless, 'sir, I'm sorry, I just - just - I,' she blushed, with being caught.

Snape stepped forward, 'It is near midnight, Miss Sinistra,' He swallowed, 'leave.'

'Sir, I'm sor-' she stepped forwards, making his mouth go dry, he could hear the blood pumping in his ears now.

'Leave,' he repeated, 'now. Go back to your rooms,' slightly louder this time.

Sinistra didn't leave. Her dark eyes bored into his, and she let out a soft sigh. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, and his breathing was quickening, then she closed the gap, so there was now only about a foot between them. 'Sir -' 

The hairs on his neck stood to attention, 'GO. NOW.' This time said more intently, she flinched slightly and left.

When she left, he ran to the edge of the tower and let out a long breath, put his head into his hands slowly shaking his head.

'I have to avoid her the best I can. Take me away from the problem, and it will go away,' Snape mumbled to himself.

_ 'Ha, yeah right,'  _ inner Snape added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short I know. Chapter 4...Bottoms up is half-written.


	4. Bottoms up

Since the Easter half term, Aurora did everything to try and avoid Professor Snape. Spending most of her time in the Hufflepuff rooms and sometimes, when quiet, she would go with Dom to the Slytherin rooms. The only time she saw him was during lessons and mealtimes, to start with, now he rarely ate in the great hall. They had a week before the seventh years left Hogwarts, and tonight they were going to the pub to celebrate the end of their exams.

Aurora was woken by Anna shaking her to get up.

'Fuck. Off, Anna!' she grumbled into her pillow.

'Aurora, get up. It's nearly eight, you'll be late for class, and we have double potions to start. It's the last one ever, and you don't want to piss off Snape,' she tugged at her arm. 'Our last day of lessons, Aurora!'

Aurora snapped open her eyes, 'Snape,' she gasped out quietly.

'What?'

'Huh? Oh, nothing.'

_ 'Snape, I had a dream about him, didn't I?' s _ he tried to remember.

'You were moaning in your sleep...again,' Anna said matter-of-factly, as she pulled open the bed curtains.

'For fucks sake,' she sat up, closing her eyes at the morning sun, rudely attacked her vision.

'I'm too tired, I can't sleep lately,' she rubbed her temples with her forefingers, 'It's too hot, and I just can't get comfortable.' She rambled on, standing up and walking to the loo, 'And  _ why,  _ in Merlin's saggy milkless tits, do we still need to go to lessons? NEWT's finished on Tuesday!' she slammed the door shut and turned on the shower.

'Don't be too long,' she heard Anna shout through the door and Aurora just grunted, Aurora was not a morning person.

In the hot streams, she tried to pull details of the dream she had, but all she could remember were his hot, wet, lips touching her and his hands in her hair. Snape whispering things; she groaned, her eyes fluttered closed, as the hot water ran over her and her hand travelled between her legs, rubbing herself at the fantasy.

She was close to completion, until, she was rudely interrupted by Anna, banging on the door, 'COME ON! What's taking so long? move your fucking arse, or I'm going without you.'

'Will you just FUCK. OFF!' she roared back and tried to continue, but it was too late, the damage was done, and she lost it, putting her in a more irritable state.

After lunch, she had no more lessons, ever, and she went to her room to try and catch some sleep, before going to the pub tonight. She stripped off to just her underwear, laid under a thin sheet, pulled shut her curtains (that are charmed to blackout the sun) and placed a silencing charm and slept for a few hours. Unfortunately, it was a dreamless sleep.

Aurora, Dom and Anna were sitting in a booth at the back of a very busy The Three Broomsticks, it's usually busy on a Friday night, but tonight even more so as everyone celebrating the end of their NEWTs. 

'Common guys. Bottoms up,' Aurora said, and they all raised glasses.

'No more exams,' they all said in together, then downed their shots, then thumped their empty glasses on the table.

After a couple of hours, the sun now dead, they were all a little drunk. 'So, come on then, what are your plans after Hogwarts?' Dom asked.

Anna giggled, 'I want to open a bookshop; Muggle and magical books. I'd like to help people find a new book. I can ask them some questions and know precisely the book they need,' then hiccupped.

Dom stared at her, 'you sure you're not a Ravenclaw?' he smiled.

'Neary, I was near Hatstall,' Anna replied. 'What about you then, Dom?'

Dom shrugged, 'I might travel for a little while, visit other wizarding communities around the world.'

Aurora was now slumped back in the booth with her eyes half-closed and her head resting on Dom's shoulder. 'Well, I desire to do something to do with the stars,' Aurora said.

'Of course, you do,' Dom said, rolling his eyes, his arm around her shoulders, head resting against hers and lightly stroking he hair.

'Get a job at Hogwarts, Astronomy Professor, maybe?' she sighed, dreamily 'Professor Sinistra, sounds good, doesn't it?'

They ordered another drink, some wine this time, and the three sat there in content silence, just the noise of other seventh years talking, and music in the back round, to be heard.

'And what will happen to you two?' Anna asked suddenly.

Aurora opened her eyes, raised her head and looked up at that, then looked at Dom, then back to Anna. 'What do you mean?' seems confused.

'Well, will you stay together or go your separate ways?'

Dom and Aurora looked at each other and bust out laughing.

'When you've quite finished, do let me in on the joke!' Anna frowned.

'Sor - Sorry, Anna,' Aurora said through laughs. Finally, she stopped laughing, she said, 'what made you think we were partners, except potion partners? We're best friends.'

'But - but, you are, partners? Look at you now? And I've seen you kiss, by the lake at the start of the year. I was walking to join you, and you began kissing, so I turned to leave you to it, I didn't want to impose,' she flushed.

'Oh, sweet little innocent Hufflepuff,' Dom droned, reaching over cupping her cheek. 'Sorry to burst your bubble, but we're not boyfriend and girlfriend. If you continued walking, you could have joined in,' he winked and smirked, causing Anna to turn beetroot red.

'Then- then  _ what  _ are you?'

'Best friends, Anna. Who sometimes help each other to relieve the stress of studying,' Anna's eyes turning even redder, if possible, wide-eyed and mouth open 

'Don't be so shocked, Walsh,' Dom added, 'yes, we were lovers, but nothing exclusive. We love each other, in a platonic way, just with a few extra benefits.' He nudged Aurora, and both smiled. 'Speaking of which, Sinistra, it's been a while.' He winked at her, waggling his eyebrows.

Aurora snorted softly, 'Yes, it has,' she said simply.

She sat up straight to finish off her wine, the glass to her lips when she looked towards the bar and saw Snape enter the pub to walk to the bar. He was talking to the beautiful Madame Rosmerta, that everyone fancied. A wave of jealousy hit her when the blonde was smiling at Snape.

_ 'You're leaving in a week go and talk to him. You'll probably never see him again, what do you have to lose?' s _ aid her annoyingly, correct, inner voice.

' _ My dignity, that's what,' s _ he replied.

Snape paid for something, took a bottle, and left.  _ 'It's now or never, Aurora. GO!' _

Summoning all her courage, plausibly given to her by the alcohol she has consumed, she rose to leave. 'Excuse me. I'll be right back.' She said, dowing the rest of her wine. She left, battling her way through the crowd of people, hearing her friends call after her to where she was going.

She left the pub, in a rush, she looked down the dark cobbled street and saw Snape heading back to Hogwarts, his long legs taking him further than she would've got in that time. 

'Hey, Snape!' She shouted, running towards him. 'I mean, Sir,' she quickly corrected but not that loud.

***

Snape entered the busy pub, with no intentions of staying long, he saw Madam Rosmerta behind the bar, serving a couple of seventh years, and slid to the side of the bar to wait. She saw him and strolled over, 'Why, hello, Severus,' the blonde beauty said, winking at him, 'with what do I owe the pleasure of you in my pub?' She smiled, leaning forward suggestively.

'Evening, Rosmerta, I just come for a bottle of Ogdens, please,' he said simply.

'Coming right up,' her red lips widening in a smile.

'To take away,' he added.

'Awww come on, Severus, stay for a bit, won't you? It's been a long time since we had... relations.'

'Not tonight, Rosmerta. I don't have time, not now I'm at Hogwarts.'

Looking somewhat disappointed, she turned to get the bottle of Ogdens. 'Thanks' Snape muttered as he passed over his money turned and left.

'See you, Severus. You know where to find me,' he heard her call.

Before Severus started teaching, he took residence in one of the rooms at the Three Broomsticks. He lived there for about a year before he moved into Hogwarts. Some nights he would stay up and drink with Rosmerta, she didn't judge him. She spoke to him, no matter what hearsay she heard. Sometimes they just drank in silence, other times they talked and sometimes the drink lead them to wake up together; but he hasn't seen her, in private, since he started Hogwarts.

He left the noisy pub and started walking back to the school when he heard someone call his name. At first, he thought it was Rosmerta, so he stopped and turned, to see Sinistra running to him. ' _ What the fuck!?' _

Sinistra stopped in front of him panting, 'Miss Sinistra, we may not be in the school, and you may have finished your exams, but I am  _ still  _ your professor,' trying to sound professional.

'Sir, yes sir, sorry,' her eyes twinking.

'Well, what is it you require?' he ejected.

She opened her mouth to say something, but words failed her, she didn't know what to say, so she let the alcohol do the work.

It all happened so fast. Snape was caught by surprise, Aurora stood on tiptoe, took his face with both of her hands, leaned in, mouth slightly parted, and kissed him, her lips catching his bottom lip. Her lips were warm and soft and tasted of wine, her hands gentle as they caressed his face, a thumb stroking his cheek. One of his hands instinctively slipped around her back to pull her closer, and she started lightly stroking his lip with her tongue. The tender feeling of her lips on his went straight to his groin. Abruptly realising what was occurring, he pushed her back by the shoulders, his breathing slightly ragged.

Holding her at arm's length, Snape looked at her pensively. 'Miss Sinistra, you are drunk! Go back to your friends and then get back to school, it is late,' he said low, he paused then turned and left, leaving her standing there, feeling confused.

_ 'Thanks a fucking lot, you total  _ ** twat ** _!' s _ he told her inner voice. '  _ I have just humiliated myself, made myself look like a right knobhead!' _

_ 'But he kissed you back, Aurora. He was getting hard... for you, he wants you! He is in denial.' _

***

Snape rushed straight back to his chambers and turned on the shower, water cold, to get rid of his erection, 'J _ ust have a wank!'  _ said inner Snape.

'NO. I will not masturbate over a student.' He insisted aloud.

_ 'For fuck's sake, Severus! You are pissing me off! She's eighteen and leaves in a week. Just do it!'  _ Inner Snape rolled his eyes at him - over the year, inner Snape, has seemed to have turned from the angel on his shoulder, telling him he is wrong to like a student, to the devil on his shoulder, telling him to wank over said student.

In his bedroom, he stepped out of his clothes, ready for the shower. He thought of Sinistra's soft lips on his and her tongue touching his lips; groaning at the thought. He sat on his bed, leaning back slightly, with one arm holding his weight, and his other hand travelled to his thick, heavy, cock that was begging to be touched, he hesitated for a second, then started stroking himself to realise. The hand that was holding the sheets curled tightly, as he shot his seed up his belly and over his fingers, letting off a low deep moan. He laid there for a while in post-orgasmic ecstasy, until he fell into a deep sleep.

***

The last week of Hogwarts rushed by, and before anyone knew it, it was their last day. Sinistra hadn't seen Snape at all. She had been just too busy, saying emotional goodbyes, packing all her things, and spending a lot of time in private with Dom. The day of graduation arrived, every seventh year received their exam results, she passed her exams with a couple of A's, one O - in astronomy, and the rest E's, so she was happy with her results. A big feast was issued, followed by a dance for the seventh years. At the end of the day, they crossed over the lake in the boats that brought them to Hogwarts in the first year.

Before she left, she went to the dungeons in search for Snape, she wanted to clear the air, to apologise for her behaviour, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She got in that boat, looked back at the castle one last time, a few tears fell down her cheeks, 'Goodbye, I'll miss you,' she chocked, then Dom hugged her tightly, and she buried her face into his shoulder.

***

Snape stood at the top of the steps in the entrance all, looking over the lake. He watched as the seventh years, Aurora, left, never to return. Snape sighed heavily, his face in his hand, then looked and up blew out a breath. He stood tall then walked to the gates when there he apparated to Hogsmeade, to The Three Broomsticks. He entered the pub and greeted Rosmerta with a sly smile and a nod, ordered a drink and sat at the bar, where they talked, into the early hours of the night, then retired to her private chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea where Snape and Rosmerta came from...none...It was not planned AT ALL...It just sort of...Happened.
> 
> I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed.  
> I'm sorry if this is a bit crap.  
> I'm sorry if I've disappointed you.
> 
> The story isn't finished.


	5. Caught Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school year 1986 - 1987

'Severus, what's the deal here, between us?' Rosmerta asked, laying on the bed, her head resting on the headboard, taking a drag of her cigarette, as Snape got dressed. Snape stilled and looked at her.

'What do you mean, Rosmerta? I thought the deal between us was pretty apparent?'

'We've been at this now, on and off, for five years. Do you ever crave for more?' blowing out the inhaled smoke and flicking the ash.

Snape and Rosmerta saw each other, on and off (more off than on,) between the school holidays, a couple of times a week, no feelings, just sex. He was quite happy with the arrangement, and he thought she was too.

'No,' he snorted as he zipped up his trousers and did up his belt. 'And if I did, it would not be with someone like  _ you, _ ' he added with a cold grin.

'Why, you bastard,' she scrolled and threw something at him, which he avoided.

'I'm not a bastard. I'm the teller of unfortunate truths,' he said, glancing at her and saw her glaring daggers at him.

'Oh, come on, Rosmerta. You can not possibly tell me you would want more than just sex, from me?' he said as he began to do up the buttons of his robes.

'Well, no, but I wouldn't be so outspoken about it.' 

'Then why bother asking if I craved more if you do not want more from me?' sounding irritated. 'If you want more than just sex, then, by all means, find it, but it won't be from me.'

'The new term is soon to start, so this will be the last time until probably Easter,' she said after a moment of silence and overlooking what Snape said, taking the last drag of her cigarette.

Snape had finished his buttons, then sat on the edge of the bed to put on his boots, 'I will try my hardest not to cry about it,' oozing sarcasm.

'Such a charmer, Snape, aren't you? You really know how to make a woman feel wanted!' She frowned.

Snape finished getting dressed and took his leave. He got to the door when he turned, 'may you order me a bottle of Ogden's?' Rosemerta nodded, 'I'll be back tomorrow evening to collect it,' and he left.

'Severus, you're late,' said Dumbledore. 

Snape arrived back at the castle, and marched to the staff room; he was already ten minutes late for the usual, tedious, start of the term staff meeting.

'Sorry I am late, Headmaster. I got caught up in enjoying my last few minutes of not being here.' Sarcasm escaping his lips.

Snape started walking to his usual seat when he froze, mid-step. His usual chair was already occupied, and not by the other teachers, they all knew he liked that seat; after his first-year potions grades had shot up by thirty per cent, the others treated him as an equal after that, they then knew he was up for the job, despite his age. The person who occupied his seat he knew, but hasn't seen in a long time.

'Severus, this is Aurora Sinistra,' Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Snape looked at her and gave a stiff nod, and she smiled kindly back at him. She was like he remembers, sharp nose, bright dark eyes, cheekbones and circler face, her dark hair was longer, she also seems to have put on a little weight since leaving Hogwarts, and she looks good with a small bit of meat of her.

'Aurora has been assigned as the astronomy professor.'

It has been five years since Severus last saw Aurora, and in the five years, he hardly thought about her; he made himself forget her, and here she is, sitting in  _ his  _ chair. Snape strode to the nearest vacant chair, next to Mcgonnagal, and sat down smoothly, not taking his eyes of Sinistra; like a predator eyeing up its victim.

'Severus, to catch you up, I have decided that night patrol will now be done in pairs, more information on that later. Here is your new timetable.' He said, passing down the table a piece of parchment. 'So, Severus, what are your teaching goals this term?' Dumbledore said after Snape had settled down with a cup of coffee and a biscuit.

Snape  _ hated  _ these meeting, and Dumbledore knew it.

'To get out of bed each morning, drink lots of coffee and strive not to kill anyone.' Followed by a quirk of the lips.

Dumbledore, who was sitting at the head of the table, sighed heavily, rolled his eyes and massaged his temples. He could have sworn he heard a few teachers trying to stifle a giggle. 

*

It was too hot in this long, rectangular, room; the windows open did nothing, except let summer bugs in. Mcgonnagal was weakly fanning herself, Flitwick had sweat trickling down his face, Hagrid's hair was damp with sweat and was looking close to falling asleep. The only teacher who still sat upright and full of concentration was Sinistra. Even Snape has slumped back, arms harshly folded over his chest, his head hung, legs crossed, outstretched, and not listening to the pre-term speech he gives  _ every _ year, words unchanged.

'Right, everyone,' Dumbledore clapped, gaining everyone's attention, 'That's it for now. Don't forget to take your papers of all the new students starting this term, and study them,' groans followed. 'I know it's a tedious job, but it still has to be done,  _ by everyone,'  _ Emphasising the latter of that sentence, and raising an eyebrow at Snape. 

'What are you looking at me for?' Snape grumbled, his eyebrows knitted. 'I will have you know, Dumbledore, that I  _ always  _ study them. In fact, McGee and I,' McGonagall shot him a look, she hated being called that, 'have a bet every year. We sit with a bottle of Ogden's, play chess, until the early hours. We sort the children, by their profile, guessing who will do well, who will crumble in their first month, and if it will be her or I, Transfig or Potions, that makes said stu -'

'Severus! That's enough,' She interjected, giving Snape a  _ 'say one more thing, go on, I dare you,'  _ look. He and Mcgonagall had a love-hate friendship, the rivalry between Slytherin and Griffindor had them fighting like cats and dogs most of the time, during the day. But at night, when they weren't busy in their chambers marking and brewing, so usually a Saturday or Sunday, they liked to sit with a bottle, play some chess, or plan their weekly lessons, while gossiping about students and teachers. 

Everyone was looking at him, this seems very uncharacteristic for Snape, he shot them all a cold glare, and they turned their eyes back to the parchments in front of them, giving himself an inward grin.

'Severus, may you show Aurora to her chambers?' Dumbledore asked.

'Why? Why can't  _ you  _ do it!?' He snapped, knowing he sounded childish.

'Because I have asked you,' Smiling, eyes twinkling, voice kind but firm. 'Aurora, If you have any questions, just ask Severus.'

Snape gave him a sour look, 'fine,' he said quietly through gritted teeth. He stood hurriedly and marched to the door, muttering how he  _ 'is not a bloody babysitter!'  _ At the door turned to Sinistra, 'well? Are you coming? Or do you need me to hold your hand?' He shot at her, and she swiftly collected her papers and rushed to the door.

*

He was just like Aurora remembers tall, thin, long fingers, raven black hair (not looking greasy like she remembers,) dark eyes, a large hooked nose, and a voice that can seduce a rock. Aurora hasn't thought of Snape in a long time. Over the last five years, Aurora has had other companions she has lived a little and not pined after him; nevertheless, when she saw him, the temptation for him was still there. Snapes long strides had her fighting to keep up; eventually, she arrived at her chambers. They were at the bottom of the astronomy tower hidden behind a large portrait of the stars. Snape walked through the doors, 'your bedroom is there,' he said bluntly, pointing to the other side of the large spacious living room,  _ 'Does he remember the kiss?' s _ he thought. 'Bathroom there,' next to the bedroom 'kitchenette there,' he pointed to a tiny cooking area to the side of the living room. He stood for a moment, 'breakfast begins at eight. If you choose to eat in the great hall, be there before eight.' With that, he quickly turned and left, not giving her a chance to say or ask anything. He left behind a faint aroma of coconut. She inhaled deeply then moan softly.

It took her until midnight, at least, to set up her chambers. Dumbledore kindly had the house elves deliver all her shrunken belongings, but she insisted on doing the rest herself. When she finished arranging and rearranging her furniture she stood in her bedroom, her hands on her hips, nodding with approval, then fell on the bed and thought about the new chapter that's about to start in her life; and soon fell into a deep slumber.

She was woken from the sun blinding her, and when she couldn't get back to sleep, so she rose, making a mental note to get blackout curtains. She quickly put on some muggle jogging bottoms and an old top, scraping up the remaining student papers she had to study and made a move to the staff room. Aurora has been here a few days and spent most of them days unpacking her belongings and studying students; she had just year one to finish. The room was empty, which made her wonder what time it was, looking at her watch, she saw it was 6:20 am,  _ 'what the fuck! Why am I up this early?  _ ' She grumbled. Aurora wandered over to the large panes, walking past two chairs facing opposite each other; in between the chairs sat a chessboard, on a small square table, and an empty bottle of Ogden's sat on the floor by the table leg. Aurora took ownership of the seat near a large window, that viewed the morning sun over the highland mountings, with the reflection bouncing off the great lake. She sat and took in the picture for a few minutes then got to work.

A few hours had moved, and at some point, she fell asleep. She was woken by colleagues entering the room. Professor Sprout came in and sat opposite her, 'good morning, dear,' she said, cheerfully, sipping on her morning tea, 'you nearly ready for the start of term? There are only a few days left. Have you made your lesson plan yet?' she smiled at her.

'Oh crap!' she said, smacking her forehead with her palm. 'I've been so busy unpacking and then studying the bloody students I simply forgot,' she said, full of angst. 

'It's OK, dear, don't worry. Why don't I assist you? We can start now,' Sprout said calmly, Aurora returning a smiley of thanks.

'Good morning, everyone,' Dumbledore interrupted loudly, his hands in his robe pockets, everyone turning to look at him, 'Now you all have your timetable and have studied it, I would like you to write down what nights you are free from, so I can pair you up. Aurora,' he turned and looked at her, 'since your classes are mostly at night, you will do night patrol on the nights you don't have lessons. Don't worry, with the staff and prefects ratio it'll work out about once a fortnight. Is that OK?' Aurora nodded. 'Good. Pass the message on to those who are not present,' Snape entered the staffroom and looked directly at her.

He helped himself to some tea, then strode over to sit on the sofa near her and Sprout, one arm rested along the back, his fingers drumming the top of the sofa and one long leg crossed over the knee of the other. He just sat there, sipping his coffee quietly and watching the two women.

'Right, let's get this started, yeah?' Sprout said with enthusiasm. 'Severus, you can help if you wish?' she added.

'I do not.' He snorted lightly. Sprout rolled her eyes.

When she first looked at her lesson schedule, it confused her at first, week one and week two, she didn't understand. Dumbledore explained that it be unfair on the children to have them out late every week, so they made Astronomy every other week; that and it was the only way to fit in all the classes. She'd forgotten that they only did lessons every other week, except in year seven when they have it every week due to N.EW.T's.

  * Week One** 11 pm - 12 pm
  * Monday - Year one G/R. 
  * Tuesday - Year three G/S, Year seven G/S/H/R.* 
  * Wednesday - Year five S/H, Year six G/S/H/R.*
  * Thursday - Year two G/S.
  * Friday - Year four R/S. 



  * Week Two** 11 pm to 12 pm
  * Monday - Year one S/H. 
  * Tuesday - Year three R/H. Year seven G/S/H/R*
  * Wednesday - Year five R/G.
  * Thursday - Year two R/H.
  * Friday - Year four H/G.



*12 am - 1 am.

**_ ** Lessons may be suspended due to server weather conditions. On nights of extremely cloudy skies, theory lessons will take place. _ **

Looking over the schedule, she was glad Dumbledore chose to do that. Otherwise, she would have twelve lessons in five nights to do. The younger years were too large, the Astronomy tower too small, but the older years, not many chose to continue Astronomy, after O.W.L.s, like many non-mandatory classes so all years could be seated together. 

Her and Sprout sat for at least a couple of hours making her lesson plans and drinking tea. Going by the sun, it was nearly midday. 

'Thank you, thank you so much.'

'You're welcome, dearest. I'm off now to get some lunch and then to attend the greenhouse,' Sprout replied. 'See you at dinner,' she smiled, standing to take her leave. 'Goodbye, Severus,' She nodded to Snape, who nodded back.

Snape was still sitting there drinking more tea, his position virtually unchanged, except his legs had swapped places. Aurora looked around to see it was just them too now. She felt awkward. She didn't know what to say or do. He wasn't doing anything, just watching her with his intensive, _ 'very sexy, _ ' black eyes over his cup as he drank. 

After a few minutes, she softly cleared her throat and rose out of her chair, 'I'll, um, I'll be going then,' she said awkwardly.

She stepped past Snape and was nearly at the door, 'Good luck, Sinistra, on your first day,' he said low and smooth.

She halted midstep, turned to face him, who was still in the same position. In the moments of seconds, her heart was thumping and her mind going into overdrive of how she'd like nothing more than to go and straddle him _.  _ Swallowing she nodded 'Thanks.' She muttered. 'Any advice for the first day?' followed by a nervous chuckle.

At first, she didn't think he was going to reply. He drank down the rest of his drink then thumped the empty mug on the table. He looked at her, stood and strolled to stand in front of her. To anyone else, this would be intimidating and breach of personal space, but it just made her heartthrob in her ears and butterflies in her tummy. He was taller than Aurora, so she looked up to meet his eyes. Hands in his trouser pockets and his now none greasy hair hung off his face, and his dark eyes glittering, when he looked down into hers her brown eyes, unblinking like he was searching for something, ' _ Fuck, he's still sexy of fuck,'  _ she thought.

Snape's lips turned in a smile, but it was gone faster than it arrived, he leaned forward close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her lips as he spoke, her mouth went dry and partly agape, for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her.

_ 'Do not  _ let them think you are their friend. The instant you do that, you have lost respect and authority.' he said softly, then swept past her and out of sight. Aurora was left standing there thinking how much she wanted him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eye roll*  
> I'm hoping to end this soon.  
> This is the longest chapter, with just under 2700 words.


	6. Paired up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4300 plus words :O

Days turned into weeks; and before she knew, trees got to shed old leaves, giant pumpkins were ready to be harvested, and the autumn chill ran through the corridors.

Aurora took Snape's advice and didn't let the youngsters think of her as a friend; her being strict with punctuality helped with that. Tardiness was one of her biggest dislikes; she made it very clear  _ 'Strike one - you'll lose twice the points of how long you're late. Strike two - points lost and detention. Strike Three - you're out; until the next lesson at least.'  _ So settling in had been a lot easier than she first thought.

She liked to go to the staffroom to do her marking it was warm, bright and comfortable. Sometimes she would be joined by another teacher, who had a free period, they would sit with her and talk, not often though would Snape sit and talk with her. Snape would sit, with his coffee, but rarely would he spark conversation. He would say the usual 'Morning,' however, whenever she glanced up she would catch him looking at her, he then swiftly averted his gaze back to his coffee, but when she had someone with her he usually drank his coffee then left, he never lingered.

She remembers the first time Snape did spark talk, it was two weeks into the term;

Aurora was sitting in the staff room, marking, and Snape sat down with opposite her, with a mug, his hair greasy again. After five minutes of awkward silence, he softly cleared his throat and spoke, 'What occurred of your two associates?'

She had to think for a moment to what he was on about and then she twigged, 'Dom and Anna? Well, Dom went off to travel, we still keep in contact though. Actually, we met up a few days before term started, so that was nice,' she smiled. 'And Anna,' Aurora grunted, her smile gone and eyebrows joined, 'Anna wanted to open a bookshop, it was her dream. She saved money for a few years. She then decided to be a  _ trollop  _ and sleep with my boyfriend. Got herself pregnant, the fool.' She half laughed. 'She had to spend all her savings, on baby things and supporting herself. She now has a one-year-old and is on her own; well, the last time I heard anyway,' she rambled. 'Sorry, I have said too much. A simple fine would've satisfied. Sometimes I tend to ramble and say too much than is needed,' she blushed furiously.

'I am sorry that your friend betrayed you,' Snape spoke softly, after a minute, looking over the rim of his mug.

'She lost much more than I did. Karma is a bitch sometimes,' giving a wicked grin, Snape nodding.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke 'I took your advice, by the way,' she saw Snape raise that _ 'perfect sexy eyebrow,'  _ 'you know, about not letting the students think I'm their friend.' Snape didn't answer, just gave a stiff nod.

'Can I ask a question?' 

'You just did.'

'Why is your hair greasy only when you're working?' Snape just stared at her.

' _ Oh my god, why did I just ask that?' Mentally slapping herself.  _ 'Sorry, I should -'

'I thought that would be clear,' he interrupted, 'evidently not. I use a charm that protects my hair from all the potion fumes. Similar to birds that have a special coating, for their feathers, that is either oily or waxy,' he said simply, she flushed. She resumed marking, and he finished his coffee, eyeing her.

*

Much to her dismay, she got paired up with Filtch for night patrol, but she frequently suggested that they split up, ' _ to get the job done quicker  _ '; well, that's what she told him, the truth was she didn't want to be with him, he gave her the creeps, but Dumbledore said that after Christmas they would change partners, then again after Easter.

'Right, Filch, let us get this over and done with, as quick as possible,' she told him. 'I'll take the second floor,' she added, quickly, so he had no chance to reply,' the first floor, the ground floor, the grounds and the dungeons. You'll take the rest,' she said. Filch looked offended, offended that a newbie and a woman has told him what to do. 'When you're finished just go back to -'

'I know what to do  _ woman _ . I do  _ not  _ need you  _ telling  _ me. I have been at this school since before you were born,' he fired at her, his face red with rage.

'Fine! Bye,' she said, turning and went to start on the second floor.

'Come on, Mrs Norris, let's go,' she heard him say to his cat.

She looked at her watch it was nearly nine pm, she had to get this done as quick as she could. 

Two hours later and she had covered the first and second floor and most of the grounds, she had the quidditch pitch and greenhouses left to do, then off to the dungeons; she was happy she had worn her thicker robes as the night air was teeth-chattering cold.

**

Snape was sitting at his desk marking, and finishing off a bottle of wine, he has already completed his lesson plan for the coming week and had been marking papers for a couple of hours, at least. Looking at his watch he saw it was nearly eleven, he was thankful to be near the end of the pile; Snape's shoulder and neck were stiff, his arse felt numb, and needed to stretch his limbs; ' _ just three more papers left,'  _ he told himself.

Finally finishing the last paper, he launched the quill on the desk, and rubbed his face, letting go of a tired sigh. He groaned sorely, while he rolled his neck, his hands on his lower back he arched it and slumped back to the chair, eyes shut tight.

Snape was woken by a noise outside his office  _ 'I do not remember falling asleep,' _ he thought. He looked at his watch to see it was a quarter to midnight, 'I  _ have not been asleep that long then.'  _

Hearing the disturbance again, he slowly rose from his chair, his joints still stiff, glided to his door; his hand in his breast pocket of his robes, close to his wand.

He opened the door to the dimly lit corridor and saw a figure a few doors down.

'Lumos,' he said, quickly illuminating the corridor, hoping to catch the wrongdoer off guard.

'Merlin fucking tits, Snape. Are you trying to blind me?' came a familiar voice in return. He relaxed his wand arm and dimmed the spell a little, to see Sinistra there her wand out and hand covering her eyes.

'What are you doing down here?' he questioned, putting his wand away and one hand in his robe pockets.

'I'm on night patrol and just finishing. I have the last of the dungeons then I'll leave you to it.'

'Where is Filch?' now leaning against the doorframe.

Sinistra shrugged.

'I don't know, neither do I care. I told Filch that I'll do one part of the castle and him the other. He creeps me out,' stepping closer, his heart beating faster.

'Do you mind?' She said.

'Do I mind  _ what _ ?' He said low and soft.

'Well, orders are to check every classroom and offices.'

Snape nearly laughed out loud, nearly. 'I assure you, you do not need to check my office.'

'Orders, are orders,  _ professor _ . To check every room on said floor,' she was looking at him in the eyes. 'To catch anyone who might be being...naughty.' She said suggestively and winked, walking past him, without an invite.  _ 'Is she flirting?' _ he wondered. ' _ You know she wants you and you want her, Severus.'  _ His inner voice said

'I won't be long, yours is the last to check, then I'll go,' now speaking in her usual tone.

**

Snape shut the door, with a soft click. He stood there as Sinistra walked further into his office, to 'search' it. 

Sinistra has never been into Snape's office, not even when she was a student. It was gloomy and dimly-lit, shadowy, walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars filled with slimy, revolting things, she deflected her eyes away from that. There were a fireplace and a large cupboard in the corner. His desk sat at the back with piles of parchment and an empty bottle of wine. There was also a door on the far right of the room. She assumed leading to his private chambers; a flutter stirred in her stomach, at the thought of Snape in his bed.

'Well, Sinistra, as you can see, there is no one being naughty in my office,' he whispered, taking a quick step towards her; too quick a step. His neck twinged, his right hand automatically going to cup the back of his neck.

'Hmm,' she hummed, 'you're right,' turning to look at him, she saw his face twist in discomfort, 'what's wrong with you?' Sounding slightly concerned.

'It is just a stiff neck, from all the marking,' nodding towards his desk. 'I will be fine shortly.'

'Well, I'm not surprised; it is cold and dark in here, and being hunched over a desk, for hours, it's not good for you. That's why I like to do marking in the staff room, where it's bright and warm and a comfy chair,' Aurora rambled. An idea struck her; walking closer to him, so she was now a few feet away, she said low 'I'm no expert, but how about a shoulder rub, to ease the tension? We'll have to be somewhere warm, of course. Warmth is good for stiff limbs.'

She could see Snape eyeing her, 'why?' sounding suspicious.

'Well, it will ease the tension, and we can get to know each other a bit better?' She smiled kindly. 'You don't  _ have  _ to have the back rub.' She shrugged. ' _ Have the fucking back rub, you twat!'  _ she thought.

'Backrub? It was shoulder just now,' he arched his eyebrow, trying not to get a hard-on, by thinking of her hands on him.

'LeviOsa, LeviosA,' waving her hand dismissively, Snape said nothing. After a minute of silence, she spoke 'Ok. I get the hint. I'm not offended. See you at breakfast,' and turned to leave.

'I did not say no,' he said hastily, a bit too quick for his liking. 

'Let's go then,' she smiled softly.

She reached out to his left arm, to pull him towards the door when Snape jerked his arm away, 'I...I'm sorry.' She faltered. She looked up into his now wide eyes, 'I, um, I know about your mark,' she said quietly. 'But Dumbledore said he trusts you completely, so I trust and accept you too.' Snape gave her a look. All the staff knew of Snape's past, most accepted what Dumbledore told them, but some took longer. 

'I'm sorry, I forgot,' she whispered.

'Lucky you,' he said coldly.

'And the door is  _ this  _ way,' his voice softer and flicking his head to the door that she suspected led to his private chambers.

They walked the small hall down to another door, which opened at his touch, he waved his hand the candles alight, and the fire roared to life, they both had discarded their outer robes.

Snape's quarters was the opposite of his office. They surprisingly comfortable-looking -- a large fire and an equally large, dark green, shaggy rug in front of it, a three-seater, cream, sofa, floor to ceiling bookshelf, a dark desk full of papers and a beautiful, mahogany, freestanding, cellarette, with SS elegantly marked on the front, in the corner of the room.

'Did you want a drink?' Snape said, seeing her eyeing up the cellarette, pulling her from her trance of his room.

Turning her attention back to him. 'I'll have a glass of wine, please.'

Taking a sip of wine, she hummed, 'that's good wine,' she complimented, 'aren't you having one?'

'No, I have already drunk a bottle tonight, I need no more.'

'A whole bottle?' Sounding surprised.

'Well, no point wasting time, you need to go and get some oil, then take your shirt off and lay on the floor, face down?' With such authority in her voice, he didn't know she had.

He rose an eyebrow 'I beg your pardon?' He asked slowly.

'Your shirt needs to come off, and you need to be laying down, to get right into the knots.' Taking in a large gulp of wine.

'No!' ' _ Why the fuck are you sabotaging this, you fool.' _

'What's the matter? Are you afraid I'll ruin your image? Afraid people will find out that I gave you a massage?' She mocked softly.

'What happens in this room,  _ professor _ , stays in this room,' she spoke seductively.

Letting out a sharp sigh he agreed, 'Fine! I will be right back.' Then strolled out the room to what she assumed was his bedroom.

He returned with a bottle of oil, handed it to her, then processed to undo the buttons of his shirt. She was watching every movement of his fingers as he undid every button. He hesitated when he went to unroll it off his back, and his right hand instantly went to cover his left forearm.

Sinistra observed; he was thin, but no ribs were visible, so not worryingly thin. There were fine, black, curls scattered across his chest, along with some scars. A thin line of hair going down his torso and disappearing under his beltline 'Lay down over there,' Sinistra stated, her voice dry, she cleared her throat, 'there, on the floor....the rug.' nodding that way.

She looked at the oil to see,  _ "Vanilla Kissable Massage Oil, for relaxing massages and sensual foreplay, _ " her mouth dropped. ' _ Who has he used this on?'  _ jealousy setting in. But going by the bottle, no one as it was sealed.

Looking up she saw Snape had now settled on the rug, him facing the blazing fire and his arm resting next to his body. 'Take some slow deep breaths, it will help you relax,' she said hoarsely, downing the last of her wine, resting it aside on his desk, and walking over to his lying form. She saw, on his back, there were more scars, some criss-cross, some straight.

She kneeled beside him and took a deep breath, 'um -' she shifted, 'this would be easier if I mounted your hips, for even pressure and reaching.'

Snape stiffened but nodded, then felt her weight on his arse.  _ 'This is just a massage!' h _ e told himself.

'Ok, so I'm going to start now. Let me know if anything is uncomfortable.'

Aurora first moved his soft black hair off his neck, then poured a little of the oil in her hands, vanilla invading her nostrils, and rubbed them together. She used the whole of her hands and started at the bottom of his hairless back, slowly moving upwards, while applying pressure and feeling the oil heat up on her palms, and then lightly drew her hands down the outside of his back, Snape let a soft moan escape, which made her smile. She repeated this for a while, while gradually increasing pressure. She felt him relax more and more under her touch.

'Mmm, that is so good,' he hummed barely audible, his eyes half-lidded.

She then made a soft fist and used the base of her hand to apply pressure to his shoulder, running her hand up the side of his neck until she got to the base of his head, then went back down, she did this a few times then went to the other shoulder, then went back to his back. Snape sighed.

Aurora continued this for a while, her arms now aching, she realised she hadn't heard a moan or sigh from him in a while, she stopped, looked at his face to see that he had fallen asleep.

_ 'The  _ **_ bastard _ ** _ has fallen asleep!' _

_ 'Well, that didn't go as planned,' s _ he huffed, with her hands on her hips.

_ 'Should I wake him?'  _ she thought. 'He _ looks so peaceful?' _

She took pity on him and left him to sleep, _ 'he must need it, _ ' she summoned a blanket and rested it over him.

**

Snape had had one of the best nights of sleep he had in ages. Opening his eyes he was laying on his back, one arm above and curved around his head, the other arm resting against his chest, under a blanket, on his thick shaggy rug, shirtless, but warm as the fire was still roaring. Snape sat up straight trying to remember the night before, and  _ why  _ he was shirtless. He looked at his watch to see it was 8:30, the latest he has slept-in in months.

Then he saw it,  _ her _ , Sinistra, laying on  _ his  _ sofa, fast asleep. That's when he remembered the night before; her, giving him a backrub, the thought made him groan lightly, starting to give him a semi, 'Oh  _ god, that was AMAZING.' _

_ 'Yeah, that amazing you fell asleep, you utter wanker!'  _ Inner Snape snapped.

He looked at her again; she was laying on her side, facing him, breathing softly, her legs slightly bent, one hand laying under her head and the other tucked in between her collar and her other arm, her mouth was open, which had caused her to drool a little on his cushion, and her hair all ruffled. 

_ 'Why is she here?'  _ He questioned himself.

On his way back from the toilet, he heard that she was whining in pain. He quickly walked over to stand beside her; she was trying to turn onto her back, her face looked distressed, and she was weeping more.

_ 'Should I wake her? Does she even know she's doing this?'  _ he thought. He moved his hand to wake her up, at that, she managed to get on to her back, and she stirred. Her wet eyes fluttered open to find his dark eyes watching over her, her eyes widened.

'Sorry,' she rasped, clearing her throat, 'that happens sometimes,' looking flustered, still lying on her back. 'It, um, It's like my knee locks, a bit like a stiff knee I suppose. Where it doesn't move for a while, and then when I try to move position, in my sleep, it's very painful. But it only lasts a minute or so,' she sat up with not much grace, stretching her arms, then rubbed her eyes awake. She then saw on the cushion a wet patch, then realised she had dribbled in her sleep, 'Oh god!' she grumbled feeling mortified, as she lowered her face into her hands.

'Do you require a massage, for the knee?' he said after a moment, he ignored that she had dribbled, trying not to embarrass her further.

'No, It's fine now. Thanks.' Shaking her head and talking into her hands.

After a moment, she looked up to see Snape standing there, his hands shoved in his trouser pockets, looking slightly awkward.

'How is your neck? You fell asleep on me last night,' she said lightly, trying to ease the tension.

'It is fine. And yes, I regret, I think the combination of wine and the massage knocked me out... Why did you stay?'

Sinistra shrugged.

'Where's your loo?' she asked, with him pointing the way.

Feeling refreshed, she strode back to the sofa, one leg swinging over the other. Snape was proceeding towards her, with two cups of tea. Suddenly, she noticed that he was still bare; in her embarrassment, she didn't notice him shirtless; he either didn't care or had forgotten also, she'd guess the latter.

He handed her a tea and sat beside her.

'I thought you were a coffee man?' she said as she twirled a bit of her dark hair, between her fingers.

'Usually, mostly on school days. Something has to get me through the day,' she laughed softly, nodding. 'But I like tea also, especially the morning after I've been drinking.'

She blew at her tea and took a sip, 'that's perfect,' she said, eyes closed, then she licked her lips.

Snape watched every movement, her lips pucker as she blew the hot drink, her eyes close in satisfaction, and her tongue licking them pretty lips,' he swallowed heavily.

Before he knew it, she had finished her tea. 'I best be going,' she said, putting the mug aside and was walking to the door to get her robes. He started following her to the door.

'It's Sunday, so you presumably have a lot to do, lesson plans etcetera,' she said. When she got to the door and turned to look at him; who was a lot closer than she expected. With her hand on the doorknob behind her, she looked up into his dark eyes, 'I enjoyed it last night, even if you did fall asle -'

Snape cut her off, crushing his mouth with hers, pushing her back into the door. His hands either side of her head, thumbs on her jaw and fingers through her hair. Lips and tongue hot and wet against hers, tasting the tea that had crossed their lips. His heart was pounding as if it were a train on the tracks.

His hair grazed her cheek, the exotic, lush, milky scent of coconut caught her senses, 'mmm' she sighed into his hot mouth; her hands reached up to grip his forearms, his left arm convulsed at the contact; then suddenly pulled he back.

Both of them breathing heavy, looking at each other, eyes blown with desire, she beamed at him.

'My lesson plan is complete,' he purred, sending shivers down her spine. Leaning into her, flush against her body, and kissed her. One hand raking through her hair, and his other hand, fanned, spreading up her curves, over her breasts and up around her neck.

Aurora had one hand around his neck, the other palmed his hard dick, and she pressed, hearing a sigh from him, rubbing for a little until she roamed up his warm bare chest to join her other hand his neck. He put a leg between hers and one of her legs snaked up around him. Snape kissed her, hot and wet, nibbling at her bottom lip, then peppered kisses from her jaw to her ear. Her ear lobe between his teeth and lip, he pulls and let's go, 'I have wanted to fuck you so much,' his voice smooth in her ear, like velvet chocolate, making her knees go weak; followed by a thrust of his clothed cock on her hip.

'Yesss,' she breathed.

Snape lifted her by the arse. Auror hooked her other leg around, and he carried her to his bed chambers, kissing her along the way.

**

Discarded of clothes, Aurora laid there, panting, eyeing Snape, who was standing at the end of the bed eyeing her back. She spread her legs, urging him to her. The bed dipped, and the mattress made a noise, when Snape crawled the bed between her legs, scattering kisses up her legs as he went.

He kissed her mouth, a hand kneading her breast, 'I am going to make your toes curl,' he told her seductively and kissed down her jaw, grinding his hard cock against her wet core.

'I am going to make your legs shake,' he promised and kissed further down to her pert nipple. While caressing her breast, he licked and kissed the opposite nipple, Sinistra gasped.

'I am going to make you scream,' he promised, licking her other nipple, and his free hand travelling down, past her bed of curls, and fond her small, sensitive, erect nub and firmly stroked.

'Yes!' Sinistra groaned loudly, her fingers intertwined in his hair.

He stroked and kissed and licked until she was screaming her orgasm, her hands fisting painfully in his hair.

When she came down from her high, and she let go of his hair, he leaned over her, his arms straight either side of her head, she opened her pleasure-filled eyes and smiled; he caught the smile with a dominating kiss, then pulled back abruptly, 'that is a good girl,' he whispered intently.

He extracted a firm pillow, from the top of the bed, and placed it under her hips, got on his knees and lined up his thick, long, cock to her entrance, then looked at her, as if waiting for her permission, 'fuck me!' she rasped.

Snape hissed as he entered her, he stilled, giving her time to adjust, 'fuck, you are so tight,' his head drooping forward.

When focused he took her leg and hooked it over his shoulder, and the other leg pushed back with his hand, forcing him deeper. He started thrusting slowly, looked her in the eyes, and gained speed, the bed springs of his mattress squeak louder as he gained more speed.

Her eyes pressed tight, hands gripping onto the bars of the headboard until her knuckles were white, a sheen of sweat covered them both, his hair stuck to his cheeks. Her body moving higher to the headboard as he pounded into her, Aurora grunting every time he pushed into her, the headboard banging against the wall. 

They lost the pillow a while back.

'I am not going to last much longer,' taking hold of the headboard for more leverager, 'look at me,' he said breathless, pounding into her harder. She obeyed, then squeezed her pussy around his cock, which drove him over the edge and he came fast and hard with a deep, long, groan.

He slipped her leg off his shoulder to the side, leaned in to kiss her, grinned and slid down her body. 'Where are you go-'

Snape's put his hands under her arse, and his tongue attacked her, already hypersensitive, clit, tasting himself in the process, 'holy fucking shit!' she screamed, her head thrown backwards, arching her back.

It didn't take her long to come, snapping her legs shut around his head as she did. Snape licking up her juices, until she freed his head.

Both laying there, naked and satisfied, eyes closed, Aurora hummed occasionally and Snape releasing some deep breaths.

It was Aurora who broke the pleasant silence, 'do you think we've missed breakfast?'

Snape opened his eyes and slowly turned his head looking at her with his trademark arched brow.

'What? I'm hungry.' She smiled.


	7. Stocked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh.  
> This one I found hard.

Aurora knew that she is going to be sore the following day; she wasn't wrong. She woke, in her chambers, the next morning and her hips ached, and her cunt was sore. She sat gently and walked smoothly, the after-effects of not having sex in a while, and the evidence that she had had sex with Severus Snape, finally.

Aurora was resting in her usual chair in the staff room, in a daze; memories of the day before flooding her mind: Snape pounding her hard into the mattress. His tongue, destroying her labia and clit, making her scream within minutes.

And after lunch, she gave him a blow job;

He kissed her, pulled back slowly; raised her chin, with one long finger, 'I want to see your beautiful lips stretched around my cock.' he whispered, his voice silky smooth, making her go weak at the knees.

'Yesss,' she hissed out, sounding a lot more confident than she felt; Aurora always believed that she was never very good at oral, after being told once when she was eighteen. Ahe slid off the sofa to her knees.

'Good girl,' he purred softly, lighting a fire in her tummy at the praise.

His fingers twisting her hair, she drew him in deep, sucking, tongue sliding against the underside of his cock, making him groan deeply. As she bobbed her head up and down, she decided, to firmly press her thumb beneath his balls. Massaging his perineum from the outside, and at that shot his seed down her throat. She tried to swallow it all, but she chocked half of it up; subtly wiping her mouth with her hand and reddened with embarrassment. Snape, however, was unbothered by it; he pulled her off her knees and kissed her longingly.

_ 'I had sex with Severus Snape!'  _ she kept telling herself with a wide grin; when she was rudely pulled from her thoughts by Sprout.

'Someone looks like they got lucky at the weekend,' she said, taking the opposite seat, string her cup of tea.

'What?' she said a little too sharp.

'You, Aurora,' she nodded, 'you have that type of grin on your face that says you got some...If you know what I mean?' waggling her eyebrows, Aurora's face suddenly sober. 

'I know what you mean, Pamona,' she said quietly, a blush spanning her cheeks. 'Forgive me. I have somewhere to be.'

She rose to leave, grimacing at her aching hips. 'You alright, love?' Sprout asked.

'Yes, just stood too quick.' she lied.

Just when she was exiting the room Snape entered, she halted, unsure what to say or do.

'Snape,' she said, with a smile.

'Sinistra,' he said simply, with a nod, then walked past to get a coffee; not a hint of what happened etched upon his face. Her eyes followed his direction.

'Ahh, Severus, just the man, you've saved me a journey,' Sprout said, placing her cup and plate aside and persisted towards him, searching around in her robes for something. 'I have the belladonna ready for you. Here.' Aurora saw her hand over some plants; at that she turned and left, leaving Snape and Sprout talking.

***

Aurora hadn't seen Snape the rest week, not even in passing. At first, she was starting to question if she did something wrong - now she felt like a tart; Aurora did a lot of things, but she didn't do one night stands.

'Where's Professor Snape?' she asked McGonnagal, Friday night at the Halloween feast. 'I haven't seen him since Monday. I went to his office Wednesday, but there was no answer.' Taking a piece of her pumpkin pie, hoping she was sounding casual. She thought she would see him tonight, as it was the Halloween feast.

'No, you won't get a response from him, not this week anyway, he doesn't like to be disturbed,' she said, sipping her tea. 'He usually spends the week of Halloween in his office, when not teaching of course,' she said matter-of-factly. 'To do his yearly stock report, and then brewing a large quantity of cold and flu potions; getting Poppy stocked up ready for winter, usually takes him a few days. We suggest he prepares it the last week in August, but he maintains on doing it this week, don't understand why. But Dumbledore is OK with it, so...' she shrugged lazily. 'Did you require him for something?'

'Oh, no. Just asking, thank you.' She finished her pie, downing it down with her nearly cold tea, 'if you'll forgive me, Minerva, I'm going to part. I want to capture a short nap in before my lessons later.' 

**

She exited the hall, the sudden change from a warm, bright, crowded, room to a cold slapped her in the face, making her gasp, quiver and hold herself. She stared towards the passage that leads to the dungeons, then to the stairs that leads to her quarters; contemplating whether she should go and see him or not. A sudden chill swept up her neck delivering a shiver down her spine, pulling her from her trans, she turned towards the stairs and withdrew to her quarters.

***

Stifling a yawn he observed as large, and small, bubbles formed, slowly, and popped, then another, and another. It was quite satisfying to watch a simmering potion bubbling away gently, and then disturbing the bubbles when he stirred gently. He had a gloss of sweat on his forehead, his hair hanging limp and his eyes tired, he will be thankful when this was finished.

Snape had been in his private office for four days, excluding lessons, working tirelessly on his yearly stock check. Chucking any products that are now no good, restocking, stock rotation, and then brewing a large quantity of cold and flu potions for the brutal Scottish winter that was just around the corner. Every year he does this, he noticed it keeps his mind busy and stops it from wandering. 

Finally finishing the potions, in the late hours of the Saturday morning, and bottling roughly three hundred and fifty phials, he placed them on his desk ready to deliver. Glancing a look at his watch, while he stepped through the doors to his chambers, to see that it was almost three am.

_ 'That is that done for another year,' h _ e thought, staggering to his bed; where he fell fully clothed on top of the bed covers and fell asleep quickly.

**

Snape woke up with a low groan, a headache on board and his eyes stinging. He rolled onto his back and took a glimpse at his window (that was charmed to look like the outdoors instead of looking into the mossy dark lake,) the November sun had not yet risen, which means it was pre 7:30 am, making him groan louder.

'God sake,' he grumbled, his hand instinctively fishing for his wand, he summoned a headache potion; he downed it and laid there, his hands rubbing his face, waiting for the potion to kick in.

With his headache now gone, he chose to get up, shower and change. Later take all the potions he made to the hospital wing and then to see Sinistra; knowing she might be confused and angry at him for zero contact after their recent liaisons.

An hour later, now fresh and dressed, and the sun has risen above the Scottish mountains, he packed up all the phials and carefully levitated them to the infirmary.

'Poppy?' He called.

'Severus?' She replied drowsily from her office slash chambers.

He walked into her office, uninvited, and saw the older witch rising from her small bed in the far back of the office and drawing her dressing-gown at the same time.

'Severus, it's a quarter to eight, are you sick?' She spoke when she saw the clock.

'No, I am just delivering the winter supply of cold and flu potions.'

'And this couldn't wait until after breakfast?' she frowned.

'Probably...but I'm here now,' he stated.

'Sit them over there,' she huffed and directed him where to put the phials. She opened the case and looked in, her eyes going wide, 'blimey, how many did you produce?' She asked.

'Three hundred and ninety-four,' he said proudly.

'Merlin's beard, Severus!' she shot. 'Last year you made about two hundred, and that was more than enough. I still have a couple of dozen left... And yet, it is forecast to be a colder, wetter, winter, than usual; with snow arriving a lot sooner than normal, so maybe it's best to have a few extra. Thank you, it's appreciated.'

'I will be working to collect some seasonal herbs and fungi soon, where I will brew you some fresh Blood-Replenishing Potion for you,' he said then left.

***

Aurora was woken by her wards telling her that someone was at her door, 'w _ ho the fuck is that?' s _ he grumbled, letting off a big annoyance. She stiffly turned her legs out of her bed, shivered as her feet touched the cold stone floor,  _ 'Fuck! That's cold!' _ , grabbed her dressing gown and stomped to the door, the early morning sun shining through the window of her living room.

'Yes!' She snapped while she opened the door with a hard pull. Then halted, 'oh, it is you.' She said, sounding mardy.

'Well, what do you want? I was asleep,' she rushed him after he didn't say anything.

'Not a morning person I see,' Snape said, an arched brow. 'Can I come in?'

After a moment and stepped aside to let him in.

He glided past her and turned swiftly, where she was standing there, her arms folded, over her chest, one leg twitchy.

'I came to say why you have not heard of me -'

'I know why,' she interrupted, 'Minerva told me. Anything else?' her head held high. 'You practically ignored me in the staff room Monday.'

'Yes, sorry, only Sprout was in the room, and she is the queen of gossip. I should have told you myself, not left you thinking I got what I wanted and then left... Are you ok?' he said.

'I'm fine.' But her face betrayed her words; he didn't need Legilimency to see that he made her feel dirty.

'I...I...I am sorry,' he said low, advancing on her and bowed to kiss her, his hands going to her hips but she slapped them away, shook her head and pulled away.

'You made me feel like a tart,' she whispered angrily.

'I  _ did not  _ intend too,' he said.

'I was not thinking,' his voice now serious and standing tall.

'Obviously,' she drawled sarcasm.

She glanced at him, he looked sheepish, out of place, like he had never had to do this before; apologies. She took pity on him.

Her body relaxed, she rolled her eyes at him and let out a deep breath, 'Forget about it.' she said, her tone now softer than before.

His black eyes found hers and the tiniest hint of a grin on his lips.

**

Aurora went and made them a tea and sat on her sofa, the morning autumn sun bearing through the tall windows, both conversed for a while, then sat in comfortable silence; until she broke the calm to ask a question that she wanted to know the answer too five years ago.

'Why did you push me away?' she said quietly, looking into her now empty mug.

'Pardon?' he asked, looking perplexed.

'Outside the pub, five years ago, I kissed you, and you pushed me away. I know you wanted me you reacted when I kissed you. You could've had me that night.'

Snape sat there, eyes wide, mouth agape, this he didn't expect.

'I...thought that would be evident why? I was your professor. It would have been wrong, and I could have lost my job.'

'I was eighteen, and you were only a few years older than me. I was perfect of legal age,' Aurora protested, discarding her mug and moving closer to him.

'And I was your  _ teacher,'  _ stressing the last word.

Leaning to his ear, she whispered, 'And you  _ never  _ got a thrill of thinking bad things of what you could do to your student in detention?' her breath hot against his skin, her forefinger slowly ran down his covered chest.

'No,' he said quickly, choking a groan and his cock starting to stir.

'You've never thought about having me over your desk; for being such a good student, at being the only one to make the potion perfectly?' she breathed against his neck, with a few gentle kisses.

'N-No,' he gasped, his hand automatical coming up into her hair as she kissed down his neck, his legs parting slightly and now semi-hard.

'You never fantasied about me in class, bent over my desk, stirring my potion,' she kissed, 'and you stand up behind me. You tell me I'm doing it all wrong. So you lean in to show me how it's done correctly,' her palm flat on Snape's chest slowly moving south, 'purring in my ear, with that sexy silky voice, how to do it; while you gently grind your cock on my arse until it's hard?' kissing her way up to his other ear. 'Because I did.  _ All _ the time.'

'No, I did not,' he said.

'Hmmm. Well,  _ professor _ ,' she said, looking to his cock, 'it looks like you dick objects with your mouth,' she hummed, her hand travelling below his beltline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make the next one the last chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry if I've disappointed.
> 
> Why are some chapters harder to do that others?


	8. Check Up

The school year 1986-1987

The fresh spring air filled his lungs, the night calm and still; the only noises that could be heard were the slight whisper of the freshly birthed leaves on the trees and the sporadical hoot of an owl.

He was walking back to the castle, nearly finishing his night patrol duty.

'Anything your side, Severus?' called McGonagall, who was waiting for him by the entrance of Hogwarts.

'Nothing, Minerva,' Sounding disappointed, 'You?' she shook her head, also confirming no.

'Where's left?'

'The astronomy tower and that corridor,' he replied.

'Ok, let's go.' and they set off. 'Why do you always leave this one until last?' Aurora questioned. McGonagall didn't have a particular route when she patrolled, but when she got matched with Snape, he insisted on doing that tower last.

Snape snorted, 'because, It is the  _ tallest  _ tower,' sounding like he was trying very hard not to add ' _ duh'  _ on to the end of the sentence. McGonagall just rolled her eyes at him.

When they got to the tower, he cast his usual charm to see if there was anyone up there.

'Severus, that's lazy!' she said, sounding displeased.

'No, it is wise. But if you want to tromp up all the stairs, to find it empty, then be my guest,' his hand inviting her towards the door.

To his delight, there  _ was  _ someone up there.

'That  _ probably _ be Aurora?' McGonagall pointed out.

'It could be, but why would she be up there on her night off? You go to your chambers. I will sort this out. There is no more to do after this anyway.'

'Why?' sounding suspicious.

'Well, there is no point in both of us killing our legs for one student, I will go...My legs are younger do not know if yours will make it.'

'Fucking cheeky bastard!' she said under her breath, but he still heard her.

McGonagall knew perfectly well why he wanted to go on his own, she has known for some time, not that Snape knew she knew. Aurora told her one afternoon that she and Snape we having casual _ relations,  _ but she made her swear not to let Snape on that she knew. She was happy that Snape had found someone, someone to help him relax and take his mind off things.

'If it is a student, go easy on them. If it is Aurora, you own me a bottle of Ogdens,' She said, turned to left.

'NO!' he retorted to her retreating back, her robes flowing behind her.

**

Finally, arriving at the top of the tower, he quietly stepped through the open door, to see someone, bending over a telescope.

_ 'That is Sinistra!' he said to himself. _

Snape stood and watched her for a while. Looking at the curve of her arse as she bent over, her hair hanging forwards and blowing softly in the breeze that came with being this high up.

Deja vu suddenly hitting him. 

_ 'She is not your student anymore,'  _ he thought with a big internal smirk.

'What are you doing?' he asked in a low silky voice, making her jump so much she knocked over her telescope.

Twirling around, 'fucking hell, Snape,' she said breathless, 'you shit the life out of me.' She said, one hand clutching her chest.

'Obviously,' with one brow raised. 

Snape stepped forward, 'It is near midnight, Miss Sinistra. Should you not be in your rooms?' His voice in what she calls his 'bedroom voice.'

She let out a breath and stepped forward, closing the gap, so there was now only inches between them.

_ 'This scene seems very familiar,'  _ she told herself.

'Hmm, maybe I should be in my rooms,  _ Professor, _ ' she said seductively, her finger twirling with his buttons.

His thumb and forefinger lifted her chin, so her eyes were now staring into his. 'Being out of bed, after hours, is against the rules.' He whispered, his mouth so close to hers, she could feel his breath. She licked her lips, then Snape pressed their lips together. 

He quickly spun them around and drove her into the cold wall, kissing her, his hands his her hair.

Sinistra pulled back, 'fuck,' she said while panting for breath.

'And fuck you is everything I intend to do, Miss Sinistra.' Snape raised her robes, then lifted her against the wall, her legs entwined around his hips, and her hands around his shoulders. His fingers went to his trousers, he unzipped and pulled free his hard cock, he pulled aside her knickers and lined up his cock to her entrance but did not pass it.

'Please, Professor, yes, please.'

'Please...What?' he said slowly.

'Please, may you fuck me?' she whined.

'Well, ask you asked so politely.'

She gasped when his thick cock entered her hot wet pussy in one smooth movement. Being sandwiched between Snape and the wall, there wasn't much she could do, except take what she was being delivered. He thrust into her, deep and hard, eyes shut tight, her body chafing against the wall as he pushed into her, harder each time. His cock touching the right spot and her clit getting friction from his clothed groin she started moaning louder.

Aurora was close to climax. When she came she was cut off mid-squeal by Snape's palm clamping down across her mouth, her eyes flew open, obviously not expecting it.

'Shhh,' he breathed in her ear, a muffled moan was her reply. 

Slumped against the astronomy tower wall, breathing hard, sweaty and satisfied,

'That. Was. Great,' she spoke between pants, Snape grunted in return. 'That was something we've never done before,' she added after a moment.

'I am so glad I told McGee to go, and that I will sort out whoever is up here.'

'And sort out you did,' she smiled.

'What were you doing up here anyway? It is your night off,' he stated as they both rose from the floor to arrange their hair and clothes.

'Because I knew a certain Professor was on night duty and would check up here, and always checks it last.' A proud smirk formed on her lips.

His fingers pulling up his flies he looked up to see her smirking at him, 'You planned this? You naughty witch,' sounding proud of her, 'though, good acting, I really thought I startled you.'

'Oh, you did, that was genuine. I got lost in the stars and forgot you were coming up.'

Snape rolled his eyes and chuckled deeply, shanking his head. 'It is getting cold,' he declared

'Did you want to come down to mine, for an encore?' she giggled walking to the door. Snape didn't protest.

**

The school years 1991 onwards

Breaking up with Aurora was hard for Severus, harder than he thought it would be; they have been 'together' for five years, not many people knew of their affairs just their closest colleagues, and that's how he liked it. Snape cared for her intensely, he might go as to far as to say he loved her, despite never having said the words it to each other, he believed the words were jinxed, but they both knew there was love between them.

But he had to let her go. Even more so after all the Potter and the Quirrel conflict in the dungeons. And now with the Chamber of Secrets being opened, he can't risk being involved with anyone.

Snape told her that he said that he can't be with anyone and that he was trying to protect her, that if The Dark Lord knew they were involved, in any way, he would kill her. He had never seen her so heartbroken, though she tried well to hide it.

Aurora could see he was getting thinner and looking exhausted; ever he dumped her, claiming  _ 'It's for her protection,  _ ' she frowned at the thought. She tried to understand, place herself in his shoes, but as she was hurt and angry as she was, she still loved him, despite never had said it, she did.

When the mass murderer Sirius Black escaped he became withdrawn and thinner. He never visited the staffroom anymore, ever, but he still came to the great hall for meals, bar the weekend so she could keep watch on him there. She tried to visit his chambers one evening, but he pushed her away, claiming they couldn't be seen together.

After the Tri-Wizard tournament, she rarely saw him outside class, maybe once or twice he came the Great Hall for meals, that's when she became concerned. With Umbridge at the school also things had never been worse. Many of the teachers had become withdrawn, especially when Albus and Minerva were absent from the school; she had no one.

With Albus and Minerva back and Umbridge went everything seems back to normal at Hogwarts, well, nearly everything; She still never saw Snape. She enquired to Albus about it though he  _ insisted  _ he was fine and well, just a lot of work to do. She, like everyone else, was beyond shocked when Snape killed Albus. She refused to admit it. He couldn't have, there must be a mistake, she kept telling herself. But then he was made headmaster and had Death Eaters teach DADA.

***

April was here, and Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen. And Voldemort had taken over everything. Peering over the balcony at the grounds, she couldn't hear the birds singing anymore, not like they use to, or see the spring flowers blooming as gorgeous as the did before, there was nothing bright about spring.

Her trance of the glum look of Hogwarts was broken when she heard the door open, turning to see who entered she froze, it was Amycus Carrow.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't pretty little Sinistra,' advancing upon her, who couldn't back up as she was at the edge of the balcony.

'What do you want?' she said, gripping onto the stones of the balcony top and trying to hide the fear in her voice.

'You' he said, looking her up and down, then pounced at her.

She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong for her, he pinned her on her front over the side, as he fumbled with his trousers.

'GET OFF ME!' she screamed, kicking her legs back.

'Amycus, what do you think you are doing?' came a familiar firm voice.

'What does it look like,  _ Snape _ ? Did you want to join in?' he laughed.

'Get off her,' he replied sternly.

'Why? I want some pussy, and she has one,' he snarled.

'We do  _ not  _ go around attacking Hogwarts staff... Not  _ yet  _ anyway. You know The Dark Lord's orders. Do you wish for me to tell him you have disobeyed him?'

Amycus growled but pulled back, 'FINE! But when the orders are revoked, I want first picks at her,' he pointed angrily, and he stormed out, with a slam of the door.

After a minute, he went to her, pulled her into his arms 'He will pay for that, I promise you. He will not touch you, ever, no one will,' he told her when she started to cry. 'I saw him enter the tower. I was the other end of the corridor. I am sorry, I could not get here quicker,' he spoke softly.

He doesn't know if it was five minutes or five hours, but he stood there, gently caressed her head and let her cry into his chest until she pulled away from his hold.

Her tear-stained face looked up into his dark eyes, where she grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss, which he returned, but then pulled back quickly - his face impassive.

'We can't,' he said very quietly, stressing the latter word, holding her wrists gently. 'I am a murderer and a Death Eater.'

'NO. No, you're not. I... I don't believe you. You didn't k...killed Albus,' she said through chocks, her hands still held in front of her face by his, 'not out of malice, I d....do not believe you're a tr...traitor, you can't be.' he lowered her hands and his head. 'I...I've known you too long, to...to know you wouldn't commit cold-blooded murder.' Her head now in her hands and started crying again.

'Aurora, promise me you will find love. Do not waste your life grieving and alone. Be happy, and forget about me.'

She looked up, her eyes red, wet and wide, 'I loved  _ you _ . I was happy with  _ you! _ '

'You should not. I do not deserve your love. I am not a nice person. I have done awful things, I -'

'And yet, I still do,' she chocked out.

'More fool you.' He spoke with no emotion and started to exit.

'Please, Severus, Please. Don't go,' she cried out as he got to the door.

'I  _ have  _ to, Aurora. We can not be seen together. There are too many eyes in this castle. Nowhere is safe.' His back to her, thumb and forefinger holding the bridge of his nose.

He looked over his shoulder to see tears streaming down her face, he glided over and took her into his arms one more time, held her face and kissed her.

Snape kissed her as he had never kissed her before, with such passion, a passion she didn't know he owned, telling her everything he couldn't verbally say, he pulled back and his forehead on hers.

'Goodbye, Aurora. Stay safe. Please' he whispered, turned swiftly on his heel and left.

'Severus, no...wait -' she chocked after him, but he was gone.

That was the last time she saw him.

The last time she ever got to feel his hands on her skin.

The last time she got to feel his warm lips on hers.

***

Amycus Carrow was found dead in his rooms, a few days after the indecent. Most guessed that he'd been poisoned, by an untraceable potion. No one cared enough (except his sister) to investigate his death,  _ 'one less Death Eater!'  _ They were saying.

***

She found love again, eventually.

When the castle was repaired, and school returned to normal in September, Dominic Parks returned to Hogwarts to take the DADA Post

They effortlessly rekindled their friendship like no time had passed, like it was when they were back at school.

At Christmas, while drunk, he confessed to her that he had always loved her and wanted more than what they had, but she told him she is not ready to even think about dating, Dom accepted that and said he will wait until she was ready. The Summer after she remembered Severus' words, ' _ Promise me you will find love. Be happy, do not waste your life grieving. Forget about me.'  _ So she started dating Dom, where she eventually grew to love him and be happy again. But he was not Severus, and she will never love Dom as she loved him.

***

It's been four years since Severus died and Aurora no longer cried after him, though she never spoke of him, to anyone, she hasn't done in years now, but she never forgot about him.

He was never truly gone he still visited her, in her dreams. She still got to feel lips on her, and his hands. She still heard his voice. And remembered the massage, and their first time, and their last time. She would wake with a smile on her face and take a longer shower than usual on the mornings he visited her sleep.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and kudos. Any suggestions welcome. I'm not great at writing Snape, heck, I'm not great at writing lol
> 
> Sorry if any mistakes, if you see any don't feel bad to say...so I can correct them.


End file.
